The Slayer Vs The CEO
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Buffy and Kaiba spar verbally with each other after Kaiba calls Buffy out on her being over-protective when it comes to Dawn.


**Hey there! Here's a new Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. I was reading chapter 2 of this really neat Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic written by my friend **ladydolce** called **Lockdown**, and it was a Seto/Tea pairing (which I secretly like, of course). I especially like this part best of all (and I apologize for the misspelled words in advance, too): **

_**Seto looked at the girl in front of him. She had guts, he'd give her that but she had already crossed the line from annoying to downright vexing. It was time he put her in her place and he knew just how to do it. "Mazaki down act so high and mighty when all you're going to amount to is being a filty stripper dancing for old men just to get by." Anzu gasped at his words and she felt her insides grow numb. Smirking at her wounded appearance Seto decided to rub salt into those wounds. "Don't worry Mazaki, you'd fit right in. Just look at yourself, your body was made for the adult industry."**_

**It was then that I got to wondering... basically, what would happen if Kaiba said something along those lines, and to Buffy Summers of all people too? Well, this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! :) **

**Just so you know, this takes place after the episode Flooded in Season 6. **

**Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire ****Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (who is also a genius) owns the anime ****Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

The Slayer Vs the CEO

"Oh, don't act so overprotective of your sister Dawn so much, Elizabeth ‛Buffy' Anne Summers," said an all-too-familiar voice that could seduce and charm a violent man into keeping his temper to himself and would've made Mayor Richard Wilkins III, as well as his vampire minions, shudder all over. "You have to understand that Dawn is growing up. She's becoming a young woman – and an independent one at that, I might add. However, the way I see it, if you keep up your acts of over-protectiveness, as well as sometimes smothering her, then you're going to wind up as the sister that Dawn will never talk to or about, whether it's on the phone or being mentioned in a letter."

Her jaw clenched and her emerald eyes narrowed while also seeming to throw out sparks of fire, twenty-three-year-old Buffy Summers, shaking all over, stood in the center of the back room of the Magic Box. Her sister Dawn, twenty-two, watched from around the corner of the doorway, as did two of Buffy's best friends, Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris. It was a good idea for them to watch, but not say anything – kind of as silent witnesses, in that way.

The person who happened to be the object of Buffy's ire at the moment?

It was none other than Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation in America.

Kaiba himself seemed to simply and calmly stand there, his trademark smirk on his face as he watched the Slayer struggle to control her temper – which, at the moment, was getting even harder to do.

"Oh, and by the way, Summers," Kaiba went on after a moment where he paused and considered a thought that had crossed his mind just then, "don't act as though you're all that... you know, as though, just because you're the Slayer and have these special powers, that you're so superior to those around you, especially your friends, the Scooby Gang. If you keep that up, then I predict that all you're going to wind up as is a loner, and what you might amount to is nothing more than a dancer working in a strip joint and dancing for men older than me just to make ends meet – or ‛earn your keep', as they say nowadays."

Buffy sucked in her breath while both feelings of shock and surprise swept through her and replaced the feeling of anger that had been there before. Kaiba saw this and let his smirk grow a little before deciding to rub salt into those wounds. "Don't worry, Buffy. You'd fit right in there. Just look down at yourself; your body was definitely made for the adult industry. You would definitely earn a lot of money that way, if I'm not mistaken."

Dawn, for her part, narrowed her eyes, while at the same time doing her best to block out the images of Buffy – her own sister – actually doing what Kaiba had been speaking of: moving her body up, down and around a pole in one of those strip clubs, which she had heard so much about, before stripping herself not only of her clothes, but also what could've been left of her dignity as well. After all, most former exotic dancers were only too happy to say that when it came to their work, they felt more like objects rather than people. She knew that was very true.

Willow's green eyes were also narrowed as she placed her hand on Dawn's shoulder in a sisterly way and said, "Just try and block all that out, Dawn. I know Buffy. Not only is she your sister, she also has something you have as well. And that's class."

As for Xander, not only did he take a page out of Dawn's book when it came to blocking out the same images she did, but he was even doing his best to assure Dawn that not only did Buffy have class, but also had something else as well. And that was courage.

Dawn blinked before finally smiling in understand as Willow's words, as well as their meaning, finally sank in. Finally, she said in a whisper so that only Xander and Willow could hear, "Wow. You know what, Willow? You and Xander are absolutely right. Buffy and I do have both class and courage, and we have that in spades."

Willow and Xander nodded in agreement. "That's true, Dawn," said Xander. "You both have courage and class. Plus, you and Buffy are really good when it comes to battling against the bad guys, too."

Dawn nodded. "I agree with you there, Xander."

"So do I," Willow smiled.

Buffy shifted from foot to foot, trying to keep her temper from taking over her and making her lose control before doing something she knew she would regret someday. Kaiba smirked at her, hoping that his well-chosen words had done what they had set out to do and shocked her to the core. His eyes were now busy raking over that beautiful body of hers. He had seen her in action lots of times, yes. But he sensed there was something else, too. She had something in her that even she herself didn't see.

"Kaiba," Buffy finally growled as her green eyes, which Kaiba liked seeing, narrowed until they were almost tiny slits, "I am _not_ going into the adult industry. I'm positive, I am not that kind of girl, and I plan to never be her either."

However, much to her surprise, Kaiba simply shook his head before replying, "Oh, really now, Buffy? Hmm. And how do **you **know what's best for you, I might ask?"

Buffy wracked her brain, searching for words that could be referred to as the right response to what Kaiba asked her. _Come on! Think, think! _

Finally, she gathered up her courage and said, "Honestly, Kaiba, I thought you had more class than that. How I know what's best for me is something that I prefer to keep strictly secret and perfectly private."

Kaiba narrowed his cobalt eyes before finally saying, smirking still, "Just great."

For some reason best known to himself, sometimes he was able to spar with Buffy, but with words instead of physical force.

And another odd reason?

He secretly liked it. He liked how her green eyes – a reminder of emeralds, four-leaf clovers and shamrocks in Ireland – would sometimes seem to glow with a fire of some kind. He liked how she would always seem to think up a good comeback, especially when it came to fighting vampires and demons (but only the evil ones, though). And the puns she cooked up – they were quite neat in their own way. Now there was the mystery that Kaiba really wanted to solve – if there ever was one.

And to Seto Kaiba, Buffy Summers, with her emerald eyes, golden hair and white skin that seemed to glow with light, was definitely what he would refer to as the "mystery for the ages".

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked reading this as much as I did writing it. In my mind, Buffy Summers and Seto Kaiba sure make an awesome couple. And the image of them sparring with each other using words is quite something to write about as well. **

**Anyway, feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)**


End file.
